Klaine  Intimacy
by gleecat
Summary: Burt, Carole and Finn have gone out for the night, leaving Kurt and Blaine home alone to enjoy each other's company just a little too much...


_Hi, I'm Gleecat, the author of this story._

_This is one of my first /serious/ attempts at writing fanfic. But it's not really serious either. I'm not aspiring to be an author or anything, so all negative reviews will be taken with a grain of salt (hehe that made you think of CP Coulter's Dalton fanfic character Dwight, didn't it?)_

_Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. :D_

* * *

><p>"When did you say they were leaving?" Blaine asked impatiently, drumming his fingers on Kurt's desk. Kurt sighed and looked at the clock on his wall. He picked back up the magazine he was reading and ignored Blaine's question. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Blaine asked, trying to stifle a laugh as Kurt threw a cushion at him.<p>

"Soon," Kurt said wearily, wondering when he and Blaine would finally have the house to themselves.

Blaine stood up and sat on the edge of Kurt's bed. "Want to play a game?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes that Kurt has seen only a few times before. Sighing, he shut his magazine and propped himself up on one elbow.

"Like what?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow. His expression was so adorable Blaine thought he would melt.

"Nervous," Blaine suggested. Noticing the confused look on Kurt's face, he explained the game in extensive detail. The game involved starting at either the head or the feet. One person places their hands on the other person's body parts, slowly getting higher, asking if they're nervous each time. As soon as the player says nervous, the roles swap and the game continues the same.

Kurt nodded slowly, a smile spreading slowly across his face. "Who's first?"

"Toss a coin?"

"Tails," Kurt said. Blaine opened his palm to reveal the coin sitting tails side up.

"Giving or…receiving?" Blaine asked cautiously.

Kurt hesitated, before answering, "receiving."

* * *

><p>Blaine lay down on the bed next to Kurt, studying his features intently. He grabbed his knee and asked, "Nervous?" Kurt shook his head. Blaine slid his hand slowly up the boy's outer thigh. Again he asked and Kurt shook his head. Blaine then took a deep breath before sliding his hand to Kurt's inner thigh. Kurt shuddered and shut his eyes. He still hadn't said he was nervous, so Blaine soldiered on. With his spare hand, he cupped Kurt's face and kissed him gently on the lips. Kurt moaned and pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth. As they made out, Blaine's hand slid up to Kurt's zipper. They broke away from the kiss, mouths still very close, Blaine asked "nervous?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pushed it onto his now erect cock, letting Blaine rub it through his jeans. They began to make out again, rubbing and moaning when suddenly Kurt's bedroom door burst open. Both boys stopped immediately and looked up.<p>

"Hi…" Finn stammered, looking at the flushed boys on the bed, "I was just… grabbing my coat," he finally said, unable to look neither boy in the eye.

"Good," Kurt said hoarsely, red flushing his entire face, "I suppose this means you're leaving now?"

"Yes," Finn said hesitantly. He looked around the room before taking a small step towards Kurt, "look, I know what you were doing and I'm not going to tell anyone," he grinned, giving Blaine a nod and a wink as he left.

"Well…" Blaine said eventually, "That was…"

"Awkward?" Kurt suggested. He heard Burt and Carole call out goodbye and the front door slam shut.

"Shall we continue?" Blaine grinned, cupping Kurt's face in both hands. Kurt nodded and Blaine leaned forwards, giving him a peck on the lips. He dropped his hands and began running them over Kurt's back, sending shivers up his spine. Kurt ordered Blaine to lie down before climbing on top of him and kissing him passionately. Blaine moaned in approval, pulling Kurt towards him until the smaller boy was lying on top of him. They kissed with a fiery passion, hands exploring every inch of each other, when suddenly Kurt started to chuckle. They stopped kissing and Blaine looked perplex.

"What?" he asked, wanting to continue.

"Take your phone out your pocket, it's hurting my leg," Kurt grinned, looking down at Blaine's sweat pants which were now bulging and resembled that of a tent. Blaine flushed red before pulling Kurt next to him, so they both lay on their backs, side by side. This time, Blaine was on top. He straddled Kurt's legs and began to kiss him again, when Kurt pushed him away.

"What is it?" Blaine asked gently, not wanting to push the younger boy.

"I'm kind of embarrassed…"

"Why?"

"No one's ever seen, or touched, my…. Cock before," Kurt said anxiously, eyeing Blaine for approval. He smiled warmly before sitting next to Kurt and taking his hands.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," he whispered, squeezing Kurt's hands.

"I want to, but I don't want you to laugh…" he trailed. Noticing Blaine's confused expression he added, "I'm not sure if it's big enough," before sighing and staring at Blaine in the eyes. Blaine chuckled again, a soft one before kissing Kurt gently on the lips.

"Size doesn't matter," he finally said.

"Everyone says that," Kurt said indignantly, "but go ahead anyway. No more interruptions either," he promised. Blaine climbed back on top of the other boy and started kissing him again. He slowly sucked Kurt's bottom lip before trailing his kisses down his jaw and to his neck. Kurt's hands explored Blaine's lower back, before eventually resting on his ass. By now both boys were throbbing and the sexual tension was unbearable. Blaine slipped his hands into Kurt's pants, resting on his throbbing member. Kurt moaned and bit his lip as Blaine slowly massaged through his tighty-whities. This was the first time Kurt had really made up with anyone, let alone fondled with.

"Stop!" Kurt gasped, throwing his head back and wincing. Blaine stopped immediately as the boy underneath him writhed underneath him.

"What is it?" Blaine asked alarm, hoping he hadn't made Kurt uncomfortable or hurt him. Kurt's face reddened and he didn't say anything. Blaine asked again, getting even more worried as Kurt was avoiding eye contact and glancing away. Finally he looked at Blaine, his face still bright red.

"I got… overwhelmed," he finally said.

"What?" Blaine asked, genuinely confused. "We can slow down, if that's what you want."

"No, I mean," Kurt began, becoming embarrassed again. "I kind of… came!" he blurted out, covering his face with his hands. Blaine was confused for a minute before figuring out what he meant.

"Oh, that's so cute!" he said warmly, moving from on top of Kurt to next to him. Kurt coloured again before hitting Blaine gently on the arm.

"I'm embarrassed it was so soon," he whispered, burying his face into Blaine's chest. Blaine chuckled softly and stroked his back before Kurt sat bolt upright.

"I need to help you finish!" he remembered, giving Blaine a wink.

"You don't have to," Blaine said, trying to will his hard-on away. Kurt just shook his head and placed a hand on Blaine's lap, stroking it gently. He slipped his hands into the older boys pants, and then into his boxer shorts. The flesh was soft and warm, pulsating slowly as Blaine groaned in pleasure. Kurt's smaller fingers gripped Blaine's shaft and he slowly pumped up and down. Blaine stopped Kurt momentarily before pulling his pants and shorts off a little below his crotch, giving Kurt easier access and a view. Blaine now watched as Kurt's delicate hand moved slowly up and down, twisting every so often to change it up.

"Tissues?" Blaine croaked, looking around the room.

"What?" Kurt asked in an almost trance-like state as he watched the boy's cock swell more and the tip become redder.

"I'm going to need a tissu – OHHHH, I'm cummi – OHHHH!" Blaine cried, as a stream of cum shot from the tip of cock. Kurt, a little taken aback, now understood why he had asked for tissues. He kept pumping as Blaine writhed and twitched on the bed next to him, as stream after stream poured out the older boy's cock. Eventually the stream slowed down to a few drops and Blaine panted, eyes still shut. Kurt let go of his grip on Blaine's cock, which was now flaccid and fell into the sticky mess of his ejaculation and pubic hair.

"That was something," he finally murmured, sitting upright and glancing down at his crotch. His eyes widened at the sheer amount he had cum.

"Let's get cleaned up," Kurt said hanging him some paper towels. Kurt pulled down his pants, revealing his still semi-erect cock covered in his cum from before. He cleaned himself off and Blaine did the same, both eventually re-dressing however Kurt changed his underwear. After disposing of all evidence, the two left Kurt's room and went into the living room. Kurt turned on the TV, before turning to Blaine.

"That was really special to me," he said, looking at Blaine's deep, searching eyes. Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt gently on the lips.

"I agree," he said. "You know I care about you though, and would never make you do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I know," Kurt smiled, leaning against Blaine's chest. Blaine held him closely, as the pair watched TV. Around half an hour later, they heard a car pull up.

"They're home," Kurt said, sitting up straight and turning the volume up slightly. A key rattled the lock and suddenly the door swung up, Finn and Burt in deep conversation about football while Carole hummed _Somewhere Only We Know _to herself.

"Hello!" she exclaimed warmly, putting her coat away and her handbag down. Burt eyed the pair suspiciously, and Finn said nothing and went to his room.

"Mr and Mrs Hummel," Blaine said, standing up to shake their hands.

"Hello Blaine, sit down," Burt said, sitting next to him. Kurt tensed a little, but relaxed when he saw him put an arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"Now I'm not sure what you boys get up to, but I trust you Blaine," Burt said glancing at Kurt who was going red again.

"Yes sir, I would never pressure Kurt," he said sincerely.

"Dad, please!" Kurt exclaimed, covering his face with his hands. Burt chuckled and stood up, giving Blaine a pat on the shoulder.

"Remember, if you're going to go past first or second base, use protection," Burt smirked, walking off.

"Dad!" Kurt cried, burying his face into the couch. Blaine chuckled and shuffled over, holding the smaller boy.

"Come on, let's go to your room and get ready for bed," Blaine suggested. Kurt raised his eyebrows before remembering they were having a sleepover that night, unlike most nights where Blaine left late. Kurt grinned and got up, grabbing Blaine's hand as he did. Blaine gave him a peck on the cheek, before they retired to Kurt's room for the rest of the night.


End file.
